My Crush
by Death's Silent Approach
Summary: “Oh be still my beating heart.” Harry as a girl. DMEP Oneshot Each chapter a separate part of the story.
1. Part One

Summary: "Oh be still my beating heart." Harry as a girl. DM/EP One-shot Part one of three.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Ebony's POV)

"Oh be still my beating hear." I muttered to myself as I watched my crush walk by.

The girlfriend of my crush noticed my staring and sneered, "Jealous Potter?"

"What is there for her to be jealous of? Hermione snapped even knowing that I was in fact jealous that the other girl had the one I wanted.

"Hermione has a point," stated Ron, "why would Ebony be jealous of you for having a white ferret for a boyfriend." Even though I knew that Ron didn't mean what he said, his words cut me deep. The way he had said them told me that he had not fully accepted the fact that I had a crush on Draco.

"Shut up Weasel. I am no more interested in dating Scar-face then Scar-face is me." Malfoy retorted.

His words cut me even deeper then Ron's had. He was outright saying that is would be impossible for us to date. I had never felt such pain in my life, not even the beating gained from my uncle for be magical could compare to the hurt that his words gave me. Even the nightly visions from Voldemort paled in comparison.

"Malfoys is right, I have no wish to date him." I declared before leaving.

(Authors POV)

Both Slytherins and both Gryphindors stared after Ebony. The Syltherins surprised to see the ALL MIGHT GIRL-WHO-LIVED run off. The Gryphindors watch in pity for the girl as she walked away in hurt that the one she had a crush on would never know.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is only part one. For at leas 3 reviews you will get the next part.


	2. Part Two

Summary: "Oh be still my beating heart." Harry as a girl. DM/EP One-shot Part two of three.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Draco's POV)

There she is my crush, I thought, walking down the hall with the mudblood and the Weasel.

Pansy seemed to have noticed something I did not and said, "Jealous Potter?"

"What is there for her to be jealous of?" The mudblood snapped. Damn mudblood she should have let Ebony answer.

"Hermione has a point," the Weasel started, "why would Ebony be jealous of you for having a white ferret for a boyfriend." Briefly I thought I saw a flash of hurt cross her face at the Weasel's words. Oh why, oh why could she have not been in Slytherin? I wondered.

"Shut up Weasel," I snapped. "I am no more interested in dating Scare-face then Scare-face is me." Inwardly I cringed for my thoughtless words wondering what had happened to all of my self restraint. When I looked at Ebony I knew that my words had somehow effected her no matter what she could have said to deny it.

"Malfoy is right I have no wish to date him." Ebony declared before walking away. Her words stunned me and then I felt the cutting pain of hurt at her words.

Pansy the two Gryphindors and I stared after her surprised. Well at least Pansy and I did, the two Gryphindors stared after her with pity in there gazes. I wonder why.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is only part one. For at leas 3 reviews you will get the next part.


	3. Part Three

Summary: "Oh be still my beating heart." Harry as a girl. DM/EP One-shot Part two of three.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(Draco's POV)

(Three Weeks have Passed)

It has been a long three weeks since Pansy and I encountered Ebony in the corridors, she seemed to be going out of her way to avoid me, it hurt.

It was breakfast time and Dumbledor had stood up to make some announcement, but I didn't listening. I am watching Ebony who had broke out into a small smile. "What did the Headmaster say to make her so happy?" I questioned Pansy.

"Drake," Pansy said, "who are you going to ask to the Yule Ball?" Pansy answered me.

"I have an idea who it will be, no Pansy it will not be you, I just don't know if she will say yes." Pansy smirked at him in the way that says "I know who you are going to ask."

"Well then you better get a move on and ask her before she says yes to someone else." As I rose I heard the other muttering something about it being "about time." Huh? What did that mean, I wondered as I swept gracefully toward the Gryphindor table.

(Ebony' POV)

"What do you want Malfoy!" Ron's yelling broke me out of my day dream of Draco asking me to the Yule Ball. I raised and eyebrow at Hermione in a silent question. She pointed behind me and mouth good luck. All of Gryphindor knew by now that I had a crush on Draco and were going out of there way to avoid confrontations with the Slytherins.

I turned around to look Draco in the face and asked, "Is there something you wish to say?"

Draco's eyes narrowed then he relaxed and replied, "As a matter of fact, yes there is something I want to say, but I rather say it in privet." I rose and followed him out of the Great Hall.

(Author's POV)

Both Draco and Ebony could feel the eyes of everyone in the hall following their every moment.

Finally they were alone out side the Great Hall and went to the gardens outside the school. Once there Draco turned around and gently grabbed Ebony's hands and said, "Will you go to the Yule Ball with me."

Ebony's eyes widened and a smile grew, "Yes I will go with you." She said this as she threw herself at Draco.

Draco's mouth lifted into a smile that widened to match Ebony's and whispered, "Thank you!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

This is only part one. Maybe I will do and epilogue. Eh we'll see, it all depends on if I am in the mood to do so.


End file.
